Pet Squad/Credits
Opening Credits Fox Searchlight Pictures and Pathé Presents In Association with Studio Babelsberg PET SQUAD Closing Credits Directed by Werner Herzog & Benjamin Renner Produced by Didier Brunner Henri Magalon & Oliver Berben Executive Producers Jacques-Rémy Girerd Herman Weigel Oliver Berben Michael Sinterniklaas Eric Beckman & David Jesteadt Screenplay by Tomm Moore Hanna Weg & Jean François Laguionie Story by Alain Grahol & Simon McBurney Music by Vincent Courtois & J.P. Genkel Music Supervisor Serge Besset Edited by Hervé Guichard Production Manager Catherine Blanc-Maurizi Casting by Ned Loth, C.S.A. U.S. Casting Director Antoinette Boulat France Casting Director Simone Bär Germany Casting Director Jina Jay U.K. Casting Director Alexandra Montag Production Manager for Czech Republic Zuzana Mesticova Cast TBA. Story Department Lead Storyboard Artist Jay Clarke Storyboard Artists Miklós Weigert Alain Gagnol Additional Storyboard Artists Douglas Ingram Jess Jackson Christian De Vita Editorial Department Assistant Editors Sturart Sheppard Stephen Perkins John Addis Animatic Editor Edward Bursch Data Transmission Processing Dewi Noiry Marie-Pierre Hauwelle Color Grader Mike Joris Assistant Colorist Aldo Mulone Art Department Production Designer (Rome) Chaira Cola Art Department Standby Roman Berger Art Department Assistant Leon Fechner Art Director Gerald Sullivan Supervising Art Director Stephan O. Gessler Standby Art (London) Mark Griffiths Layout Department Layout Artists Iulian Grigoriu Sylvie Léonard Animation Department Animation Supervisors Patrick Imbert Thomas Charra Sébastien Rouxel Michael Crouzat Character Animators Myriam Gras Laurent Repiton Morten Riisberg Hansen Emmanuelle Grivet Alain Gagnol Amandine Fredon Gaël Rousseau Marc Robinet Antoine Lanciaux Max Brasilavsky Matthieu Gosselin Stéphane Jouannic Jean-Sébastien Vernerie Antoine Antin Stéphane Sainte-Foi Hélène Godefroy Olivier Lancelot Patricia Millereau-Guilmard Mathieu Chaptel Brigitte Reboux Patrice Suau Gaelle Thierry David Durand Vanessa Boussert Jean Maxime Beaupuy Florent de La Taille Trace and Coloring Frédérique Lecront Crapette Liétar Zoya Trofimova Marie-Pierre Hauwelle Fabien Péault Mylène Seignobos Background Department Digital Correction: Backgrounds Benjamin Bourreau Background Supervisor Jean-Loup Felicioli Background Artists TBA Clean-Up Department Clean-Up Artists TBA Inbetween Department Inbetweeners Christophe Barrett Aude Carpentier Cristelle Dupuy Éliette Jafflin-Gasquet Rémy Leboissetier Olivier Martigne Uwe Mansshardt Serbia Unit Production Services by Clockwork Film Gaumont Animation TBA Studio Babelsberg Financing Controller Wolfgang Schwedler Production Accountant Johannes Schwerdt Constructive Drivers Mathias Bothe Lothar Dankert Tom Kirsten Pinewood Studios TBA Accountant Department Accounting Manager Françoise Gandrillon Accounting Supervisor Provost Frédéric Casting Department Casting Associate (New York) Henry Russell Bergstein Casting Associate (Los Angeles) Deborah Maxwell Dion Casting Associate for U.K. Jessie Frost Extra Casting by Johanna Ragwitz Dennis Becker Extra Casting Assistants Julien Gallet Jan Filkorn Christin Geigemüllerz Johanna Komander Production Department Production Supervisor (New York) Melinda Toporoff Production Coordinators (London) Katie Dolan Giles Nuttgens Technical Production Manager (Paris) Patrick Tallaron Officer Runner (Paris) Cécile Aubert Production Legal Service for U.K. Sarah Bing Miles Ketley Aleander Lea Production Legal Service for Germany Dr.Andreas Pense Production Legal Service for France Line Wible Financial Manager Emmanuel Bernard Production Assistants Flore Poinsard Emmeline Gay Animal Wranglers Josée Juteau Michael Schweuneke Roger Farr C.N.C. Paris Operator Lieven Vanhove Additional Legal Services Martin Diesbach Yves Baronnet Manon Cordewener Hans Radaus Mathias Schönhaus Jocelyn Vincent Christaine Stuetzle Stephen Zager Digital Imaging by Technicolor Digital Intermediates A Technicolor Company Digital Film Colorist Trent Johnson Digital Intermediate Producers Carrie Holecek Chris Holt Vice President of Color Imaging Research & Development Joshua Pines Imaging Supervisor Chris Kutcka Title Sequence Composite Trey Freeman Digital Opticals Ron Barr Imaging Technicians Steve Hodge Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital Quality Control Technicians Wilson Tang LaNelle Mason Brad Sutton Erin Nelson Post Production Department Post Production Manager Thomas Averland Post Production Supervisors Jean-Louis Rizet Gisela Evert Post Production Facility Fatty UK Re-Recording Mixers Wayne Lemmer Simone Corelli Re-Recording Engineer Simon Goldfinch Assistant ADR Recordist Pawel Wdowczak Sound Recording/Editing Assistants Samuel Billot Gaspard Panfiloff Sound Recording Engineer Richard Lovell Sound Mixing Artists Rainier Buidin Luc Thomas ADR Recorded at Warner Bros. De Lane Lea Studio ADR Editor Michael Sinterniklaas Foley Artists Marie-Jeanne Wyckmans Steve Baine Foley Editor Brian Gogarty Foley Mixer Peter Persaud Foley Assistants David Gillain Gina Gyles Supervising Sound Editor Loïc Burckhardt Assistant Sound Editor Igor Nikolic Sound Editor Randy Thom Sound Mix Technicans Pierre Martens Marie Guesnier Dialogue Editors Stefano Mascitti Damiano Marchese Additional Dialogue Editor Richard Quinn Trainee Sound Axel Reynaud Laurent Barral Didier Bouchet Nicolas Ecoubeyrou Hervé Guichard David Guillaume Olivier Guillien Eric Henche Music Department Music Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra Music Contractor (Paris) Jean-Michel Bernard Music Prepration by JoAnn Kane Music Services Joe Zimmerman Linnea Snyder David Stal Music Recorded at Studio Guillaume Tell, Paris, France Abbey Road Studios, London, England London Voices Musicians Tenors Garth Bradsley Benjamin Bevan Bass Stefan Berkieta Songs Soundtrack Available on Parlophone Records Special Thanks to Joshua Jason Ben Marsaud Filip Votava Kevan Van Thompson Jake Paltrow Michael Lynton George Drakoulias Filmed Location at Pinewood Studios in Iver, Buckinghamshire, England Cité du Cinéma in Saint-Denis, Paris, France and Studio Babelsberg in Berlin, Germany A French/German Co-Production A Folimage/Les Armateurs/Arte France Cinema Production In Association With Studio Babelsberg With The Participation of Canal+.svg Ciné_logo_2011.png 2000px-Arte_Logo_2011.svg.png 2000px-ARD_logo.svg.png With the Support from 1280px-CNC_logo.svg.png 2000px-Medienboard-Berlin-Brandenburg-Logo.svg.png 2000px-Film- und Medienstiftung NRW Logo.svg.png 2000px-Filmförderungsanstalt-Logo.svg.png Technicolorlogoblack.png 3-shot-on-KDK.jpg Dolby_Atmos_Frozen.png Sddsinselectedtheatreslogo.svg DTS_X_logo_monochrome.png Approved No. 55806 © 2023 Pathé and Studio Babelsberg GmbH All rights reserved. English Version: © 2023 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. All rights reserved. The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits